GDW Survival of the Fittest
History of GCW Survival of the Fittest Survival of the Fittest 2018 * Randall Williams def. Jeff Alexander in an Ultimate Submission Match * James R. Knight def. Kurt Logan, Jonathan Scarborough, and The Soviet Gingers to retain the GCW North American Championship * Princess Nava Farrin def. Darian Andrews and Cloudy P in a Global X Match to retain the GCW X Division Championship * Derek Powers def. Julia Braddock, Saul Benedict, and Nate Lawson to retain the GCW Heritage Championship * Brittany Kayl def. Frederick Freeman, Katherine Prescott, Jessica Lasiewicz, and Krissy Spencer to retain the GCW International Championship * International Incident won Aztec Warfare to become the number one contenders for the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * The Brotherhood of Sith became the new GCW Global Tag Team Champions and Wrestling's Most Wanted became the new GCW World Tag Team Champions in a 2 Fall 4 Way Match also involving Twin Magic and The Sloane Sisters * Team Shotgun def. Team Livewire in a 5 on 5 Elimination Tag. Glory Braddock and Minerva were the Sole Survivors. * Chantelle Chambers def. Destiny Van Stanton to retain the GCW World Championship * Aubrianna Powers def. Angelica Jones, Queen Mamba, Brittany Lohan, Timothy Myers, and Jenni Anderson to become the new GCW Global Champion Survival of the Fittest 2017 * Team Livewire def. Team Shotgun in a 5 on 5 Elimination Match. Andrea Hernandez & Aubrianna Powers were the sole survivors. * Marie Jones def. Jenni Anderson to retain the GCW Heritage Championship * Kendra Classic def. Brooklyn Smith in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match to retain the GCW North American Championship * The Soviet Gingers won a Tag Team Any Given Night Match to become the new Undisputed GCW Tag Team Champions * Malcolm Cross def. Timothy Myers in a Last Man Standing Match * Glory Braddock won an Elimination Chamber Match to become the new GCW World Champion * Jazmyn Rain won an Elimination Chamber Match to become the new GCW Global Champion; Isabella Harker won the GCW International Championship. Survival of the Fittest 2016 * Joey Michaels & Karen McBride def. The Valkyries * Axl Austin def. Slade Merriman in a No Disqualification Match * Rex Sanders def. Matty Graves * Team Livewire def. Team Shotgun in a 5 on 5 Elimination Match; Derek Powers & Sophie O'Brian were the sole survivors * Nate Lawson def. Adrian Waters & Queen Mamba to become the new GCW Television Champion * Jessica Lasiewicz & Loretta Inglewood def. Brittany Kayl & Anastasia Ivanova; Jessica retained the GCW International Championship * Aphrodite Noel def. AJ Cleary to retain the GCW North American Championship * Isabella Harker def. Tiffany Manning to become the new GCW X Division Champion * Jazmyn Rain def. Glory Braddock * Sedona Sky def. High Voltage in a Tornado Elimination Match to retain the GCW World Tag Team Championship * The Ginger Nation won an Elimination Table Turmoil Match to retain the GCW Global Tag Team Championship * Julia Braddock def. Victoria Salinas & Chantelle Chambers to retain the GCW World Championship * Myra Lynwood def. Timothy Myers to become the new GCW Global Champion Survival of the Fittest 2015 * Alicia Sabbatini def. The Great Ba-Boo * Brittany Kayl & Hannah Myers def. Total War * Best for Business def. Golden Era * Marie Jones and Nero fought to a No Contest * Brookford def. Ian McKinnon in a Last Man Standing Match * Lester Sampson def. Myra Lynwood, Aphrodite Noel, & Drake Dillon to become the new GCW North American Champion * Timothy Myers def. Kellen Jeffries to retain the GCW International Championship * Ginger Nation won an Ultimate Elimination Match to become the new GCW World Tag Team Champions * Jazmyn Rain def. Jessica Lasiewicz & Malcolm Cross to become the new GCW Global Champion Survival of the Fittest 2014 * Ginger Nation won a Tag Team Any Given Night Match * Wrestling Royalty def. The God Complex & Technically Superior * Hayley Gold def. Trenton Snow * Jessica Lasiewicz, Kayla Jones, Meagan Collins, Michael McKay, Abigail Mason, and Janice King fought Golden Era, The English Purity Movement, & Victoria Salinas to a No Contest * Prii Foote, Alexander Midas, & Ian McKinnon fought to a No Contest. Prii Foote retained the GCW North American Championship * Pierce Manning def. Travis Vessey to become the new GCW International Champion * Apocalypse def. The Zodiac Killers to become the new GCW World Tag Team Champions * Legacy won an Ultimate Elimination Match to become the new GCW Global Tag Team Champions * Cody Lindberg-Knight def. Arcadia Chavez & Cookie Dreams to retain the GCW X Division Championship * Camelot def. The Kingdom of Kayl in a 4 on 4 Elimination Match; Julia Braddock was the sole survivor and won the GCW Television Championship * Gabriela Austin def. Devon Kayl to retain the GCW World Championship * Angelica Jones won an Elimination Chamber Match to retain the GCW Global Championship History of GDW Survival of the Fittest Survival of the Fittest 2012 *Glory Braddock def. Brady James to win the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *The Invaders def. Team GDW in a 5 on 5 Elimination Match *Dawn Lohan def. Ivan Klitschko to retain the GDW Fever Television Championship *Lasiewicz def. Caden Storm in a Tacks Match *Total War def. Redemption in an Elimination Tag Team Match to retain the GDW World Tag Team Championship *Samantha Raine def. Brittany Lohan *Ivan Klitschko def. Kid Commando in the finals of the Fever Contender's Tournament *Sabre def. Brandy Daniele Garret and Maddox Taylor in a tables match *Aurora Rose def. Cassidy Haze in a ladder match Survival of the Fittest 2010 *Angela Jameson won an Insanity Cage Match to become the GDW Undisputed Champion *Thomas Dillinger def. Mike Michaels *Vitriol def. Angelica Jones in a Street Fight *Presley Hylton won a Texas Tornado Elimination Match Survival of the fittest 2009 *Glory Braddock def. Brian Blades to retain the GDW World Heavyweight Championship *Team Kayla Jones def. Team Matt Alan in a Six Person Elimination Tag Match, Angelica Jones was the sole survivor *Hidden Desires def. Feature Presentation and Cole Anders, Rayne Everett to win the GDW World Tag Team Championship *Emma Frost def. Jennifer Alan *Charles Kessler and Ivan Klitschko def. Joey Michaels and Kurt Logan in a Tag Team Elimination Match, Ivan Klitschko was the sole survivor *Cross def. Captain Steroid *Chris Storm def. Tommy Walker Survival of the Fittest 2003 *Angelica Jones, Brandon Z'appel, Albert The Sailor, and Andreas Lasiewicz defeated Steve Powers, Sean Williams, Pedro Drugo, and Miss Fifi Mimosa *"Howlin Mad" Murdock defeated Michael Collins in a Seven Stages of Hell Match to retain the GDW International Championship *Matt Alan defeated Oliver Hardy *Chrissy Johnson defeated Odesa Ryan in a hell in the cell match *Aaron Hall defeated KID, Laivindil Rayne, and Dameon *Meagan Collins defeated Mrs. El Perro